A Night On The Town
by Takeru Kitty Coconut
Summary: Bwahahahahahahahahaha a night on the town turns into a major blushfest.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer evening as 13 young adults made their way to the local karaoke bar. 9 of them entered the usual way, through the north entrance. The other 4, however, secretly entered through the side door, where all the other performers were gathering. But let▓s not worry about them right now. Currently, our focus lies on the group who entered through the front door.

⌠Remind me whose idea this was again?■ Tai whined as they walked through the door.

It was Izzy who replied, ⌠I believe it was Mimi▓s■

⌠┘I▓m frightened; is anyone else frightened?■

⌠Oh, come on,■ Ken replied to Matt▓s outburst, ⌠it can▓t be that bad, can it?■

⌠Yes.■ All but Ken answered in unison, before Michael, who was currently visiting Japan that week along with Mimi, brought up another question.

⌠Where are the girls? I thought we were supposed to meet them here.■

⌠They▓re probably on their way. We should just get a table before there▓s no more left.■ TK answered.

⌠Great idea, TP!■ Davis exclaimed, once again mispronouncing TK▓s name. After so many years of hearing it, however, TK just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Once they got inside, the group was escorted to a table in the very front of the room, right next to the stage (how conveeeeenient!), where they ordered refreshments. Immediately after receiving their drinks, however, the lights went out.

Davis▓ voice broke through the darkness, ⌠Hey! What▓s going on?■ As if in response to his question, a voice rang out from the stage [supposedly in front of them┘.

(cue song)

MIMI:

Where's all my soul sisters

Let me hear y'all flow sisters

Michael: ┘I know that voice; that▓s Mimi!

Guys: Mimi?!?!?!

Matt: ┘what was that about ▒might not be so bad▓, Ken?

Ken: no comment

ALL:

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

(Suddenly, a spotlight shines on the stage, revealing Sora. She is wearing one of those Las Vegas showgirl outfits in a red/black color, with matching colored makeup. Her auburn hair is pulled back tight in a black headband, allowing it to freely flow just behind the headband in curvy waves. She begins on the left side of the stage, and walks towards the center as she sings.)

Tai: (in shock) Sora?!?!?!

Guys: OoO

SORA:

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge

Strutting her stuff on the street

She said, hello, hey Tai

You wanna give it a go, oh

Matt: (teasingly nudges Tai) Seems like somebody▓s girlfriend▓s trying to tell him something, eh?

Tai: (completely ignores Matt, for he is still in shock, and staring at Sora up onstage)┘.

SORA ( w/ others in the backround):

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)

Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)

(Sora starts walking downstage, towards Tai, and strikes a pose once she reaches him)

SORA:

Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

ALL:

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)

Tai: (still in a trance) What does that mean, anyways?

All but Tai and Ken: (shrug) got me

Ken: (blushes madly because he knows what that is in French, but would rather not bring it up┘)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(Another spotlight suddenly appears, illuminating Mimi. She is wearing the exact same outfit and hairstyle as Sora, except her colors are dark magenta and black, with matching makeup. She walks towards the center of the stage from the right this time)

Michael: (eyes wide open) Mimi!

Tai: (his eyes still on Sora) your turn, Michael┘

MIMI;

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets

Is where he started to freak, yeah

(Goes to join Sora at downstage, center, then gives Michael a small wink from onstage)

Guys: (start whooping and cheering at Michael)

Michael: (blushing like mad)

SORA/MIMI (w/others still in backround):

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)

Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)

MIMI:

Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

MIMI/SORA:

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

(A third spotlight shines down on the bottom of the stairway platform, where Kari is half sitting/half lying down on the bottom stairway. She is dressed in a light-pink, leather miniskirt, a black halter-top, which comes down to just above her stomach, black, knee-high boots, and fishnet stockings. Her hair is tied back into a loose bun, but random strands wildly hang down from her hair.)

Tai/Davis/TK: KARI?!?!?!?!

KARI:

Yeah, yeah, aw

We come through with the money and the garter belts

Joe: Since when does Kari rap?

Izzy: (still in shock from the whole situation) since now┘

Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate

We independent women, some mistake us for w.hores

Tai: (gasps at what his little sister just said)

I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry

I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari

(gets up and starts heading for Mimi and Sora as she sings, er, raps, but walks past them, towards TK, and sits on the edge of the stage once she reaches him, in a casual position.)

Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews

Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Davis: I can▓t believe Kari just cursed!

Matt: I can▓t believe she▓s even up there!

Tai: I▓m gonna get Mimi for this┘.

MIMI/SORA:

Hey sisters, soul sisters

Betta' get that dough sisters

KARI:

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

By the case, the meaning of expensive taste

(quickly reaches over and grabs TK▓s wine glass, takes a sip, then puts it back, grinning at him the whole time)

Davis: (wolf whistles) TP, you dawg!

Matt: Way to go, lil bro!

TK: (in somewhat of a trance at this point, but has the grace to blush)

(Kari just as quickly gets up, and heads back towards Sora and Mimi, walking backwards so she still faces the audience as she moves)

MIMI/SORA:

We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)

Mocca chocolata (what)

KARI:

Creole Lady Marmalade

MIMI:

One more time, come on now

(As the three continue singing, a new voice is suddenly heard in the backround≈⌠()■≈parts)

MIMI/SORA/KARI:

Marmalade (ooh)

Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)

Marmalade (ohh)

[voice coming from upstage:

Hey, hey, hey!

(Yet another spotlight shines, this time at the top of the stairway platform, on Yolei this time. Her hair is pulled back in a very tight, very high ponytail, pushed to her left side. Her glasses are replaced by contacts, and her outfit is best described as a combination of Mimi/Sora and Kari▓s┘only in Lavender and Black, with matching colored makeup as well. She walks down the stairs, and towards Kari in beat to the song as she sings.)

Ken: (in pure shock) Oh, my god┘. Is that Yolei?!?!?!?!

Tai/Michael/TK: (still transfixed on his own girlfriend) welcome to the club, brother

YOLEI:

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh

Color of cafe au lait, alright

Made the savage beast inside

Roar until he cried

(walks all the way downstage, and meets up with Kari, the four girls split up into two pairs on either side of the stage)

ALL:

More, more, more

KARI/YOLEI:

(duet)

Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)

KARI:

Living a gray flannel life

YOLEI:

But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep

ALL:

More, more, more

(all four girls start dancing to cleverly choreographed moves towards the song)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)

Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)

(They temporarily pause as Yolei sings)

YOLEI:

Creole Lady Marmalade

(resume the dancing)

ALL:

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

(The lights go out again, temporarily, but each reapear on each girl as her name is called out)

SORA:

Come on, uh

Yolei

YOLEI:

Moulin

Mimi

MIMI:

Lady Marmalade

Kari

KARI:

Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

Sora

SORA:

Oh oh ohh

Rockwilder baby

Lady

Moulin Rouge

Oh ooh

Da dum da dum

Misdemeanor here

(All four girls prepare to strike final post as the song ends)

ALL:

Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes┘.

(end song)

The four performers are greeted with thunderous applause from their audience, as well as hollering and whistling (coming from much of the male department). After getting up from their last positions, they proceed to take their bows, each smiling at her respective boyfriend, before calmly walking off stage to chance their clothes so they can go meet with the rest of their group. Behind them, the audience is still madly applauding, many begging for an encore┘. 


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly was ready to die of laughter when I wrote this. Mrrow!

⌠Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes┘.■

The four performers are greeted with thunderous applause from their audience, as well as hollering and whistling (coming from much of the male department). After getting up from their last positions, they proceed to take their bows, each smiling at her respective boyfriend, before calmly walking off stage to chance their clothes so they can go meet with the rest of their group. Behind them, the audience is still madly applauding, many begging for an encore┘.

A few guys had managed to make their way to the very front of the stage, and were waving tens, twenties, and even a few fifties at the girls. Mimi, being the prodigious flirt she is, gracefully walked back onstage and over the guys, some now half-drooling. Ever so slowly, she grabbed one of the fifties from the outstretched hands, placed it in┘well,┘a ▒safe place▓ Then, she walked over to the mike, grabbed it, and spoke four words that broke the hearts of nearly every male in the room:

⌠Sorry, boys┘we▓re taken.■ And with a wink at the audience, she rushed off the stage, with her three now-giggling allies right behind her.

Meanwhile, the boyfriends are still in utter shock at the display before them, each one staring dumbstruck at the now-empty stage in which, just moments before, their girlfriends had unleashed their little ▒surprise▓ followed by Mimi▓s little add-lib.

Four out of the five bachelors aren▓t much help to their comrades, as they are doing all that is in their power not to pass out from sheer laughter. Matt lost his balance and toppled over backwards on his seat, sending him crashing to the floor in a fit of hysterics. Izzy and Joe were wiping the tears from their eyes, neither of them able to speak as they, too, are in hysterics. Davis was the loudest of them all, banging his fist on the table in an effort to calm himself down, without luck. The youngest one, Cody, had his sights on something else, however, or rather┘someone┘.

A young woman about Cody▓s age with short, brown hair in a wheelchair was sitting all the way across the room with friends, all of who were cheering for the girls▓ performance. Unlike the other three at the table, she seemed to be the only one there by herself. Once or twice, she caught Cody▓s glance and smiled back, just a tad shyly.

The screams of the audience begging for an encore were ringing through Tai▓s mind as he began to recompose himself. Now, as we all know, our little bearer of the crest of courage is well-known for coming up with lame-brain schemes, but every so often, he gets a burst of inspiration┘.(may god almighty help up!)

⌠Hey, guys! Come here!■ he shouted to TK, Michael, and Ken. The four boys huddle while their friends look on in wonder at what they could be discussing. They start to get a little nervous as they watch Ken go a little pale┘and even more nervous as Tai starts chuckling evilly. As the four men were about to break the group, TK notices Cody looking at someone, follows his gaze, and gets an idea.

⌠Hey, Cody! Come here!■ TK called out.

⌠Hu-what?■ The youngest of the guys stutters as he is brought out of his trance. Nervously, he walks over to the huddle and listens as they explain their idea. A smirk is seen on the boy▓s face as Tai finishes his explanation.

⌠Excuse us.■ Michael says to the others, as he, Tai, TK and Cody drag a very-reluctant Ken towards the backstage area of the karaoke bar.

The four remaining male Destined just watch their friends walk away, before Matt spoke up.

⌠Oh, man┘this I GOTTA see!■

As if on cue (well┘not really┘), the four girls walk out, still wearing their performance hairdos, but in normal clothing and makeup. They are greeted with more thunderous applause from their former audience, as well as many guys whooping and hollering at Mimi▓s little ▒after-show▓. They barely had time to sit down and ask where the others were, when the lights went out again, signaling another karaoke performance. A voice rang out through the silence, a Capella, yet beginning the opening lines to the song┘.

V/O:

I▓m too sexy┘.

⌠Oh┘my┘god┘■ Sora managed to stutter. She knew that voice. That was┘

Just as the music began, the lights turned up, revealing Tai. He had on Dark denim jeans, brown combat army boots, and a tight-fitting, camouflage short-sleeved tee-shirt. A bandana, the same color as the tee, was wound up and wrapped around his head. Tai stared directly into Sora▓s eyes as he sang the opening of the first verse to the song:

Tai:

I'm too sexy for my Love, too sexy for my Love Love's going to leave me

She gasped as she realized he was referring to her crest, then broke into a grin as she joined the others, who were getting over the shock (much faster than their male counterparts had) and settling down to enjoy the performance.

Another spotlight came up, illuminating a ledge on the right side of Tai. There, stood Michael. He had on beige kakis, black boots similar to Tai▓s, and a white, tight-fitting tee-shirt. His hair was left as it was, though it was a bit more roughed-up than usual. He grinned at Mimi as he lept the six feet from the ledge, directly onto the stage right in front of her, as he sang.

Michael:  
I'm too sexy for my shirt; too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts

⌠Whoo-hoo! Take it off, baby!■ Mimi screamed, only half-joking and completely enjoying herself. Sora looked on at her friend in horror, while the other girls were busy laughing their heads off.

Many of the females in the room, however, were thrilled at the thought, and began screaming at the two bishies onstage. Many began to take the examples of the men before them, and started whipping out their purses in search of dollar bills.

Tai and Michael continued to the next lines in a duet.

Tai/Michael:  
And I'm too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land:

Michael:  
New York

Tai:

┘and Japan

A third voice rang out even before the spotlight went up again. Cody came out center-stage, his eyes on that back table the entire time. He had on navy denim pants, black boots, and an open-chest, leather vest. No tee-shirt underneath (all hail our little ⌠rebel■!). His hair was tied back with a black bandana, open so that the triangle flap covered most of his head.

Think the screams were loud before? Think again; the sudden added whoopering coming from a certain, previously-mentioned table was heard over nearly every other female in the room. Cody stared out over to the table, eyes meeting directly with the girl▓s, and gave a little wink to her as he sang.

Cody:  
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party┘

Suddenly, he turned to the other two, out of character for a moment, and continued the next lyrics without even realizing it, as he was making a statement to the two older boys:

■No way I'm disco dancing!■

This brough about a round of laughter from the audience, who were half-drunk, anyways, as Cody simply shrugged it off, getting back into character, and joined Tai and Michael in singing the chorus.

Tai/Michael/Cody:  
I'm a model, you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk

⌠Oh, my god┘how did they get Cody up there?!?■ Yolie screeched, shocked at the appearance of her younger friend up on that stage.

Kari, on the other hand, had followed Cody▓s gaze toward the back of the room, and pointed out a small table (or rather┘someone sitting at the table) to Yolie. ⌠That▓s how.■

Cody began the next verse, loosening up a little bit, and really looking like he was enjoying himself out there. (my god, what have they done to our quiet, little Cody?!?!?!?)

Cody:  
I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car Too sexy by far

Out from the left, led by yet another spotlight, came TK. At the sight of him, at least a quarter of the girls in the room past out, either from sheer delight or from screaming so much. He had on a see-through, tight-fitting black t-shirt, dark-denum jeans, and his usual white fisherman▓s hat. Not for long, though┘

TK:  
And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat,

Taking his cue, TK walked over to the edge of the stage, took off his hat, and placed it on Kari▓s head, holding it in place as he sang the next lyrics, directly to her:

what d'you think about that

⌠That▓s one-for-one.■ She whispered in reply, with a grin, before quickly kissing him, making him let go in surprise. As the audience laughed, TK quickly gathered himself together in time to sing the refrain with the others.

Tai/Michael/Cody/TK:  
I'm a model, you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk

Just as the music was about to go into the next verse, the music came to a screeching halt. Wondering what was going on, the girls looked around in wonder, before they realized that the performers didn▓t seem to be alarmed.

A voice rang out over the silence, a Capella, as he continued on with the lyrics. As he sang, the light shone over at a small portion of the left stage, which had been all but ignored, seeing as it was completely dark. There stood Ken, wearing black boots, grey pants, and a dark-blue, button-up shirt, which was left open. As he sang, he kept his gaze on Yolie the entire time while walking over to meet up with his fellow performers.

No one knew how they did it, but it seemed the guys had managed to not only drag Ken up on to the stage, but they somehow got him to calm down and enjoy himself enough to give off his ⌠TV pretty-boy■ vibe that set off nearly every girl in Japan.

Ken:  
I'm too sexy for my-, too sexy for my-, too sexy for my-

⌠Sing, it, Kenny!■ Yolie screeched in excitement, following Mimi▓s example as Kari desperately tried to calm her hyperactive friend down. Unfortunately, one look at the empty glass of wine told her just how hard that would be.

⌠It▓s Ken Ichijoji!■ the girls screamed as they came to realize just exactly who this newest bishie on stage was. That set off a chain reaction, as every girl in the room, even those who were already there with someone, tried to get to the edge of the stage, money in hand. The crowd was so loud, they almost didn▓t hear as the music started up again, just in time for the five to continue on with the chorus.

Tai/Michael/Cody/Tk/Ken:  
'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk

For the next verse, TK walked back over to Kari, intent on getting a one-up on the girl, and had her play a little ⌠part■ in his next lines. Immediately after the first two times he sang out the word ⌠cat■, he held the mic in front of her for her to ⌠meow■ into it. Contrary to his belief, the girl caught on right away, and even went along with his little charade.

TK:  
I'm too sexy for my cat,

Kari:

Mrow!

TK:

too sexy for my cat

Kari:

Mrow!

TK:  
Poor, poor p.ussy cat

Unfortunately, Kari once again surprised the boy as she grabbed the mic immediately following his last line, singing into it, ⌠Mrow, baby, Mrow!■ in tune to the song.

As soon as she handed the mic back to TK, Kari was greeted with High-Fives from all the girls, as well as excessive giggling. Those around her wildly applauded the girl, a few guys whistling out, too.

TK just hung his head in defeat, smiling the whole time, at the fact that Kari still had him beat. ▒How does she do that?▓ he wondered, as he got up and walked back over to the other guys, who were doing their best not to keep from laughing either, in preparation for the finale.

Tai, through his occasional fit of laughter (he had not been as successful in holding it back≈after all, it was his sister who had just done that), managed to sing out his next lines.

Tai:  
I'm too sexy for my Love, too sexy for my Love Love's going to leave me

⌠Not in a million years, huh!■ Sora called out, winking at him. Tai just winked back, then rejoined the others for the last line.

The five guys all gathered together for final poses (all gathering around Ken, each person striking a different pose) as Ken sang the last phrase of the song, once again, a Capella:

Ken:  
And I'm too sexy for this song┘.

The response immediately after the echo in the room ended was nearly deafening. The boys hadn▓t even realized there were that many girls in the CITY, let alone the room. Not only were there girls lining the edge of the stage with dollar bills (their girlfriends being among those directly in the center), but coins and roses were being thrown up on the stage.

Each guy took his bow (with TK motioning over towards Kari, who received almost as much applause as the guys for her brief appearance), before hopping off the stage directly to meet with his girlfriend, save for Cody. He walked over to the table in the back to meet up with the girl sitting back there. No one heard from him the rest of the night┘.

Each girl met her boyfriend in a suffocating hug, as everybody cheered madly for the performing groups. All 12 members of the group were laughing hysterically at the events of the night in general. The couples took their seats for the first time that night together (well, except for the now missing Cody┘).

⌠Oh, man┘that was incredible!■ Yolie exclaimed, from Ken▓s lap.

⌠Yeah.■ Kari giggled from where she was sitting right next to TK (almost as close as Yolie to Ken).

⌠Well, we couldn▓t just let you girls show us up like that!■ Tai exclaimed from his seat, a big grin on his face.

⌠Of course not!■ Mimi grinned from where she, too, was on her respective boyfriend▓s lap, before turning to Michael, ⌠and of course, you guys were very sexy┘■ she added seductively. Everybody laughed.

⌠Where▓d Cody go?■ Sora asked, noticing the absence of the youngest of the group. Kari grinned, and motioned over toward the back of the room.

⌠Need you ask?■

⌠Now there▓s only one thing that would make this life completely perfect┘■ Mimi began, drawing everyone▓s attention.

⌠Oh, and what might that be?■ Michael asked for everyone. She just looked at him, smirking. He smirked back, and looked over at TK, who looked at Kari, who looked at Sora, and so forth.

In unison, the 4 couples turned their heads to look at the 4 guys they were sharing a table with, still smirking.

Catching on immediately, Matt▓s eyes went wide.

⌠Oh, no┘you▓re not getting ME up there!■ He exclaimed. ⌠Don▓t even think about it┘.■ 


	3. Chapter 3

⌠Now there▓s only one thing that would make this life completely perfect┘■ Mimi began, drawing everyone▓s attention.

⌠Oh, and what might that be?■ Michael asked for everyone. She just looked at him, smirking. He smirked back, and looked over at TK, who looked at Kari, who looked at Sora, and so forth.

In unison, the 4 couples turned their heads to look at the 4 guys they were sharing a table with, still smirking.

Catching on immediately, Matt▓s eyes went wide.

⌠Oh, no┘you▓re not getting ME up there!■ He exclaimed. ⌠Don▓t even think about it┘.■

But the look in the group▓s eyes told him they were thinking of just that.

Smirking, Mimi just casually sipped her champagne. ⌠We▓ll see about that, Mattie-boy,■ she said, using the nickname she knew he hated.

⌠Don▓t call me that!■

Told ya.

1 Hour (and a lotta liquor) Later┘

⌠Ugh┘somebody shoot that guy!■ Davis wailed, covering his own ears. Much of the room was doing the same. Currently, a fat, balding man in his mid-thirties was wailing the life out of I Will Survive.

BANG!

Sweatdropping, the rest of the group watches as Davis▓ request was somehow fulfilled; the man fell to the floor with a loud THUD.

Somewhere towards the back of the room, you could swear a male voice says, ⌠Uh┘thanks Heero.■ However, realizing the possible consequences of confirming this suspicion prevents us from investigating any further (. ooh┘that last sentence made me all confused-ed-ed-ed-ed┘). The fat, balding dead man in his mid-thirties is dragged off the stage.

⌠NOW?■ Yolei squeals, still in Ken▓s lap (feeling more please than annoyed with his predicament, Ken never made any attempts to pry her off, rather contently sipped from the bottle of Arbor Mist the two were currently sharing.) Yes, the couples were still attempting to get their bachelor friends on-stage. ⌠No one▓s on-stage; now▓s your perfect chance!■

⌠┘oops, too late!■ Izzy exclaims, not at all sorry, as a young girl picks up the mike, also giving I Will Survive a go. Once again, a suspicious noise comes from the back of the room, like somebody re-loading a gun. However, (and, may I add, luckily for her) the suspected-gun is never needed as this time, the performer actually has talent:

⌠At first I was afraid; I was petrified. Thinking I could never live without you by my side┘.■ The young, blonde-haired girl sings. Now that their hands were free from requiring to save their ears from further torture, the gang chose to get back to their drinks: other than Yolei, each of the girls had a Pinot Colota (yum! ) in front of them, while the boys drank varieties of Sake and Port/Sherry.

Needless to say, our gang would be having one hell of a group-hangover in the morning. But for now┘

Receiving thunderous applause as she finished, the young girl (somewhere between 15 and 17) literally bounces off the stage, and back over to her friends. Once again, the stage is clear.

Sighing, Matt looked around their table. Sora had long since fallen asleep, lying in Tai▓s lap. Mimi and Michael had gone to the bathroom (however, that had been nearly an hour ago≈the others had deduced by now that they wouldn▓t be coming back any time soon) while Yolei and Ken were making out, Yolei still on his lap (something tells me she▓s quite taken to it, ne? ). TK and Kari were the last couple left, both whispering and giggling to each other as they shared their drinks.

Davis, though long since had he given up on Kari, still watched the two with a look of interest in his eyes. Izzy had somehow managed to get hold of a Karaoke songbook, and he and Joe were peeking through it┘while making sure Matt didn▓t see it. Suddenly, both their heads sprung up, smirking at each other evily.

⌠┘do I wanna know?■ Davis asks, noticing the looks on the two boy▓s faces. Wordlessly, they hand the book over to Davis, who responds by grinning. He, in turn, hands the book to Matt┘.(curiosity got the cat, I guess┘or something like that)

⌠Aww, heck, why not?■ he replied, slugging down the rest of his Martini in one gulp. After all, Mimi wasn▓t here anymore┘and the liquor was making him feel much braver.

⌠Ooh, are you guys gonna sing?■ Kari squealed, noticing the four boys crowing together. As they nodded, Izzy got an idea.

⌠Hey, Kari┘come here.■ He motioned for her to look at the book. One glance, and she was in. TK was beginning to feel a little nervous, especially because no one would let him see the songbook.

Without a sound, the four boys and Kari got up, and headed up to the stage. Well, actually, three of the boys headed towards the stage, while Izzy headed towards the lighting booth.

No sooner had the lights dimmed, when Sora woke up. ⌠Huh┘what▓s going on?■ she asked, still half asleep.

⌠We finally got ▒em to sing!■ Yolei squealed (hey, they had to come up for air some time!)

⌠Oh┘. Where▓s Kari?■

⌠You▓ll see■

As the stage and room grows to pitch black, a single spotlight shines on Davis, who begins the opening verse to the song, a Capella:

Davis: I like big butts and I cannot lie┘

But before Davis can continue on with the next line, a hand from the shadows comes up behind him, smacking the boy upside the head. Grumbling, Davis turns to face Kari, who tells him he▓s better sing the right song, ⌠or else┘■

Now, normally, Kari would be considered one of the most pacifistic of the group┘but not even Tai would want to deal with a pissed-off Kamiya female.

Grumbling about how ▒it seemed like the perfect song at the time▓, Davis chose to cooperate, getting in character for the real song. As, once again, the lighting fixated on him, he began the opening lines to the song. With the solo spotlight on him, Davis acted as if he were talking into a headset. Kari▓s voice rang through the speakers from her place in the shadows:

Davis: Hotline.

Kari Can I request a song?

Davis Sure

Kari "My Baby" by Lil' Romeo

Davis You got that┘

[the rest of the lights turn up; cue music≈Kari walks over to Matt and Joe in beat to the song

Kari:  
Oh Romeo give me a chance

Matt/Joe Uh uhh┘too young; I don't need a girlfriend

[making an about-face, Kari turns and walks towards Davis in the same fashion

Kari Walk me home from school anyway

[smirking, and falling out of character slightly, Davis puts his arm around her

Davis (Heheh) O-kay

[rolling her eyes, Kari picks his arm off of her, then turns to Izzy, who had joined his comrades on-stage≈Davis facefaults, but quickly regains himself

Kari Oh Romeo the cutest boy I know

[acting both smug and hesitant at the same time, poor Izzy is caught off guard the first time┘or so we think

Izzy I know, I know

Kari So let me be your┘girlfriend

[Kari walks off to the side while half-facing the audience as she sings the last lines, sitting on a crate to the left of the stage in-character; Izzy gets a grin on his face, steps forward and starts rappin▓ away, adding his own lyrics to the song

Izzy They call me Izzy, I represent the Digi-bishie Calliope ya heard of me, straight up Japanese

Needless to say, the rest of the gang, out in the audience, is left speechless at Izzy▓s sudden transformation.

⌠GO IZUMI!■ Tai yells. Okay, so almost speechless. (This is Tai we▓re talking about, after all.)

[getting the idea, Matt comes forward, slappin▓ Izzy a high-five as he retreats to the back as he sings the next lyrics.

Matt Gotta Uncle named Silkk and a Brother named T▓ (who▓s been dribbling the ball since the age of 3)

In the audience, TK smirks proudly┘but then blushes as Kari gives him a little wink from on-stage.

[Davis walks up, taking Matt▓s place, when he sees Cody in the back corner of the room, the brunette at his side. With the two of them watching, the brown-haired boy gets an idea

Davis I got game like Cody,

At this point, Cody couldn▓t decide whether to laugh, blush, or run up on-stage to kill Davis.

┘dunk it like Izzy Once I'm in the zone ain't no stoppin' me

[Joe replaces Davis as he takes his turn

Joe you can jumpa baby humma girls be jockin' me them Ishida boyz wear No Limit gear from head to feet

Out in the audience, the guys are giving him hoots, while some of the females are whistling.

[As the boys sing the bridge, Kari remains on the crate and faces the audience as she sings

Izzy/Matt/Davis/Joe [w/ Kari in ⌠()■  
It's like that whodi

(you got me crazy)  
It's like that whodi

(I want to be your lady)  
It's like that whodi

(why won't you be my baby)  
It's like that whodi

(can't no girl fade me)  
meet me at the skatin rink

[Kari gets up. They repeat the actions for the chorus as last time, except Davis decides not to try anything funny, and remains in-character

Kari:  
Oh Romeo give me a chance

Matt/Joe Uh uhh┘too young; I don't need a girlfriend

Kari Walk me home from school anyway

Davis (Heheh) O-kay

Kari Oh Romeo the cutest boy I know

Izzy I know, I know

Kari So let me be your┘girlfriend

[Kari, Joe, and Matt all step back as Davis and Izzy take the center front, treating it like a contest where they need to outdo each other. Kari somehow manages to fade to the background as Davis goes first≈ego central here, folks

Davis 12 years old, makin' C's and D's but these lil mommy's couldn▓t keep their hands off me

[Davis steps back as Izzy cuts in front of him, singing to the audience

Izzy when you see me in the lab holla "what's up doc"  
I got a Microsoft chain wit a matchin' watch

Out in the audience, the rest of the DD can▓t help but roll their eyes at Izzy. He chooses to ignore them.

Davis I make you jump like Kris Kross, bounce like Bow I'm the new generation, I came to lock it down

[Izzy turns to face him, as the two act like they▓re getting ready to fight

Izzy I'm a little boy, but live a big man's life

Davis I got girls passin' up wanna be my wife

Kari can▓t help but laugh at that line≈receiving a sweatdrop from Davis in the process.

[Matt steps in between the two, as if he▓s either breaking up the fight, or starting a bigger one as he sings towards the boys, but facing the audience

Matt I got grown women wanna be in my life by the time I reached 18 I grew to somethin▓ nice

[Joe doesn▓t come forward, rather the spotlight shines upward, where he▓s half-kneeling on the balcony. Right before his second line, he jumps down to where the other guys are

Joe I'm that R-O-M-E-O, and after high school I came to be the one to make the ladies drool

And, indeed, they were. Joe▓s latest add-lib drove them over the edge as the girls remained in their seats, but were cheering madly, whistling and hollering in the process. Even Kari couldn▓t help but smile as she sang her next lines for the chorus┘doing her best not to crack up in the process.

[Repeat choreography for Chorus

Kari:  
Oh Romeo give me a chance

Matt/Joe Uh uhh┘too young; I don't need a girlfriend

Kari Walk me home from school anyway

Davis (Heheh) O-kay

Kari Oh Romeo the cutest boy I know

Izzy I know, I know

Kari So let me be your┘girlfriend

[This time, the guys step back as Kari sings her solo. All the meanwhile, she walks around in beat to the song; mid-verse she goes towards the end of the stage, sitting on the edge with one foor hanging over, leaning against one of the crates sideways≈but facing the stage. She stays there for the remainder of the song

Kari Soldier boy I want u to myself I don't want them girls around Your the flyest thing up in here boy and that's why it's goin down I heard they call you Romeo Well I'm your Julliet u must be playin hide and seek cause boy ur hard to catch

[Sitting up, she now puts both feet over the edge of the stage, facing the boys. She leans in as she sings each line

Kari:  
Oh Romeo give me a chance

Matt/Joe Uh uhh┘too young; I don't need a girlfriend

Kari Walk me home from school anyway

Davis (Heheh) O-kay

Kari Oh Romeo the cutest boy I know

Izzy I know, I know

Kari So let me be your┘girlfriend

As they finnish, the audience erupts into thunderous applause for the third time that night. Someone in the audience shouts ⌠encore!■ But of course, the performers chose to ignore him┘they▓ve had enough of the spotlight for the night┘or so they think.

⌠BRAVA!■ Mimi squeals. Matt turns to their table, only to find that Mimi and Michael were back┘and had apparently seen the performance.

Putting his head in his hands, Matt groans, ⌠aww, crap┘■ No more alcohol for him tonight.

The guys leap off the stage, back to their seats, and proceed to down more drinks. Maybe if they drink enough, this night will end quicker. Matt however, stares at the glass then tosses it over his shoulder in defeat.

Kari is just about to get off the stage, when TK suddenly stops her. She stares at him, utterly confused, as the boy takes the mike.

⌠Attention!■ he calls. With everyone staring up at the stage, he turns to Kari. ⌠I have an announcement to make.■

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kari stares at TK in wonder as he smirks at her┘and gets down on one knee. Kati gasps, along with the other members of the group.

⌠Kari, we▓ve been together for nearly as long as I can remember,■ he begins, ⌠Through thick and thin, you▓ve always been by my side.■

Some of the girls in the audience gave an ⌠aww■

⌠Well┘I want you to be by my side forever,■ he pulled out a black box and showed her the ring, ⌠Kari, will you marry me?■

Smiling, but still in shock, Kari nods. The room applauds as TK puts the ring on Kari▓s finger.

THUD THUD

⌠Tai┘Matt?■ Gravity claims the two as they pass out from shock. Heck, Kari almost passed out herself.

It looks like TK won this round, doesn▓t it? Think again┘

⌠Oh, that reminds me.■ Kari speaks up, finding her voice again. Leaning close, she whispers something in her new fiancИ▓s ear.

THUD

Boy, we▓re sure leaning a lot about gravity tonight, aren▓t we, kiddies?

⌠Uh┘TK? TK?■ Kari nudges him, not sure whether to panic or laugh at how he took the news┘especially because they were still on-stage. Davis and Izzy helped her carry him off, and into a seat where the girls were fanning the other two. Now that the commotion was over, the audience went back to whatever it was they were doing before all the excitement; Some guy with a long braid (who looked strangely familiar) leaped up on-stage and starting singing ⌠Mambo No. 5■

⌠Kari!■ Mimi hissed as the girls fanned and the boys stood around, looking quite amused, ⌠What did you tell him?■

The young brunette smiled sheepishly, ⌠ I only told him I▓m pregnant.■

Every remaining digidestined turned to stare at Kari, who blushed. Not a word was spoken between them as the current performer went on, unaware (and uncaring) of what was going on not ten feet away from him.

⌠Take one step left, and one step right; one to the front, and one to the side. Clap your hands once; claps your hands twice, and if it looks like this, then you▓re doin▓ it right┘.■ 


End file.
